No more Secrets
by Firewiskey1076
Summary: Like a weight held together by a fraying string, even the strongest people can snap under the weight. Ginny had been taking care of so many people over the past year that she forgot to take care of the most important person, herself. Three weeks after the war, after watching her mother grieve over a lost son, Ginny broke. She stayed in her room, barley ate anything, slowly became t


Everything belongs To JK Rowling.

The morning of Fred's funeral Ginny walked down the stairs only to stop at the last flight by the sound of her mother crying. Her mother was normally such a strong woman, she carried the whole house but after the war she wasn't the same, no one was. Ginny sat down on the top step, not wanting to face them, or anyone. Feeling someone sitting down next to her, Ginny looked up to see George. He has been more of an enigma than she has been. She tried her best to give him a weak smile and leaned into him. Today she had to try her best to be strong, for George and the rest of her family. After a few moments of silence Ginny thought it best to try and get George down stairs. They managed to get through the house without running into anyone. They walked over to the cemetery over the hill where a small group of people were gathered. The two of them stayed at the back of the group, Ginny scanned through the crowd finding familiar faces then suddenly brown eyes meet green. Looking at the ground, Ginny focused on the words of her father who was talking at the front of the group.

Harry almost didn't recognize Ginny, she looked different. The black dress that she wore hung loosely on her body, her red hair that once was bright almost fire like, was now dull and thrown up into a loose bun. This was not the Ginny that Harry knew, and it killed him because he knows it's his fault. Since the war ended Harry has been staying at Hogwarts helping in the rebuilding process. He told everyone it was the least that he could do since he felt responsible for everything that happened. He couldn't face the Weasley's, especially Ginny. He now realized that this was a mistake. After the services Harry walked over to Mrs. Weasley who upon seeing his started sopping and pulled him into a bone crushing hug. After a lot of negotiating, Mrs. Weasley convinced Harry to move into the burrow for at least the rest of the summer. That's where he has been for two weeks, and finally things were slowly getting back to normal, well as normal as it could be. Ginny was still struggling, she still didn't eat very much, and it looked like she still wasn't sleeping but at least it looked like she was trying to be a part of the family. George was, if possible, worse, he barley left his room, didn't talk to anyone and would only eat when the rest of the family was asleep. Harry only knew this because he would hear him pass his room to go down to the kitchen late at night. The thing that was truly bothering Harry though was that Ginny had yet to say a single word to him since he moved into the Burrow.

One afternoon Ginny was standing in the kitchen alone staring out the kitchen window. She had been cleaning the same dish for about 20 min but her mind was somewhere else. This happened a lot, at this moment she was thinking about a moment in her fifth year. It was right after she got out of potions and was walking to transfigurations when she felt someone grab her hand.

 _"So I think I figured out why I am have a hard time in DADA this year." Harry said to her as if they were in mid conversation. This happened quite a bit, they would pick up conversations they would have over breakfast or the night before. Just this morning Harry was complaining that he wasn't enjoying Defense against the dark arts as much as he once did. Ron thought it was because Snape was teaching it now, so no one was enjoying themselves. But Harry didn't think that was it._

 _"Oh, so what is the conclusion then Mr. Potter?" Ginny asked smiling at him._

 _"I am to advance for it. Snape isn't teaching us anything I don't already know." Ginny stopped and pulled her hand away from Harry._

 _"That's a bit bold of you to say Potter. Professor Snape is a fine teacher and is constantly challenging us to be better." With a straight face Ginny continued walking towards the transfiguration class room. She didn't get too far when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her middle stopping her._

 _"You're not funny Weasley."_

 _"I think I'm a little funny." Harry moved to her side throwing and arm over her shoulders as she wrapped one around his waist._

 _"No, but seriously, what am I going to do" Harry asked as they continued walking._

 _"Say nothing and pass with flying color. Plus, you can get the homework done fast so you can spend more time with that girlfriend of yours. What's her name again."_

 _"Agnus, and you should give her a chance you might get along." Ginny elbowed him in the side as Harry laughed. When she started to laugh Harry pulled her into him and kissed the top of her head._

Ginny was pulled out of the memory but the sound of someone walking into the kitchen. Turning around she saw that it was Harry. Stopping he looked right at her and smiled, Ginny just turned back to the same dish in her hand. She was about to put it into the drying rack when it was taken out of her hand. Looking abruptly to see what happened only to see Harry with a dish towel.

"Here let me help you with these." Not answering him she grabbed another dish out of the sink and started to clean it. After about three dishes were washed and dried Harry cleared his throat.

"So… Ron and I thought we would play some Quidditch before dinner you in?" She turned towards him with an almost annoyed look in her eyes. Without saying anything she flicked her wand at the sink and the remaining dishes started cleaning themselves, ignoring the pleased look on Harry's face she walked out the back door into the yard. She could feel Harry following her but it wasn't until she turned away from the clearing and towards the garden that he understood.

"Ginny come on." He said with an almost asperated tone. "How long are you going to ignore me? I'm sorry if I did something to make you angry, but..." At this Ginny spun around and glared at him. Harry saw her hand tighten around the wand that was still in her hand. "Whoa we are just talking here." He said holding his hands up in a surrender. At this Ginny couldn't help but laugh, but it wasn't a laugh Harry was used to hearing from her, it wasn't full of joy and warmth, no it was ice cold.

"Talking? So now we are talking? Because I thought that the Great Harry Potter only told people what he was going to do."

"Gin what are you…."

"You were gone a year Harry! I had no idea where you were or if you were safe! But not only you but my brother and my best friend! You left me alone, all of you did!"

"We had to Ginny to protect everyone! You wouldn't have been…"

"Oh don't pull that rubbish on me Harry. You of all people know I can take care of myself."

"That's not the point Ginny! I know you are more than capable of taking care of yourself. But I couldn't… I can't think…" I was Harrys turn to walk away from Ginny

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! DON'T YOU DARE RUN AWAY FROM ME." Ginny was yelling now. With tears of frustration brewing in his eyes Harry turns around to face Ginny. The look on his face slightly catches Ginny off guard. The last time she saw that look was at the Ministry after Serious died, but she held her ground waiting for him to say something anything. But he says nothing.

"You couldn't what, Harry?" Ginny pressed. "Tell me Harry what couldn't.."

"I couldn't lose you Ginny. You where safer away from me, from everything we went through this last year. It was so painful, and frustrating. Most the time we didn't know where to look or what to do next. You don't know what it's like Ginny. Having the whole world relay on you for survival. To have it be your fault that the people that you care about the most in the world are in danger or dying. What it's like to have him in your head. Telling you things you know aren't true…" At this Ginny felt tears well up behind the fire and pain in her eyes. Her hand was gripped so tightly around her wand her knuckles had turned white.

"I don't know how it feels?" she whispered. "How dare you say that to me! How many times do I need to remind you that I know better than most people or did you forget what happened to me my first year! So yes, I know how it feels to have Voldemort inside my head, telling me to do horrible things! Constantly making me doubt myself and everything I know! You are also not the only one who fought to keep people alive Harry. You are also not the only one who lost someone. I fought this whole year to keep my family and friends alive. But most of all I fought to keep you alive and safe." Tears were falling out of Ginny's eyes. "I of all people know what it is like Harry and yet you still don't trust me." Ginny took one last look at Harry and walked back into the house.

Harry watched her storm away from him, knowing that he should go after her, he chose to stay in the garden. Deep down Harry wanted to tell Ginny everything, to let her in. There have been so many secrets, so many things that he hasn't been able to tell the people in his life that he didn't want to keep any more of it in. He also didn't want to put the burden of his life on anyone, especially Ginny. With a deep sigh Harry walked back towards the Burrow. As he entered the kitchen, he saw Ron and Hermione sitting at the table.

"You're not going to start screaming at us for no reason, are you?" Ron asked as Harry shut the door. Hermione hit him in the arm.

"She was that upset then?" Harry asked sitting at the table.

"Nearly, bit my head off." Ron said as he bit into one of the cookies that were sitting on the table. Harry let his head hit the table letting out at groan. How was he ever going to fix this?

"Harry, you need to tell her. Ginny doesn't like to be kept in the dark and don't you think you have done that to her enough over the years?" He listened to Hermione's words and then looked up at Ron who was nodding. That's it, he was going to tell her, but when.

Later that night Harry was standing in front of Ginny's bedroom door. When she didn't come down for dinner, Harry knew that if he was going to talk to her, he would have to be the one to seek her out. Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door,

"Go away." Came the tired but still angry voice of Ginny.

"Gin, its Harry. Please let me in. I want to talk." A few seconds later the door opened to show Ginny sitting on her bed, wand in hand. Her knees were pulled up to her chest and her eyes were red. When Harry entered she wiped her eyes trying to ride any evidence of tears. This broke Harrys heart, he knew how much Ginny hated to cry but only reassured him that this is what he need to do. Pulling the chair from her desk over so he was sitting in front of her, he sat down. Harry than proceeded to tell her everything. Not only about the past year but everything about Snape and Dumbledore, the prophecy and what happened in the forbidden forest.

Ginny didn't think it was possible but more tears fell from her eyes but not from anger this time, this time it was sadness and relief. Sadness because of this boy's, no man's, sad destiny and the hard life he was set out to endure. Relief because she finally knew and understood why he is the way he is. After Harry was finished Ginny told Harry everything about her year, how it was with the Carrows and how Nevil, herself and Luna tried to reform Dumbledore's army. She didn't stop there, she told him everything that happened her first year as well. Things she never even told her parents, about how Voldemort manipulated her mind and the things he would tell her. By the end of her story Harry himself was in tears. Ginny got off her bed and knelt on the ground in front of him grabbing his hand in hers.

"You have to learn Harry, that you aren't alone in the world. You don't have to shoulder the burdens of everyone around you anymore. You have to learn to trust people, you have to learn to trust me."

"And you need to learn that it's okay to cry sometimes. I have never seen you as weak Gin and its normal to let go now and then." Harry stood up pulling Ginny with him, then he pulled her into a hug, holder her close to him. Ginny instantly relaxed the moment she was embraced by Harry. His touch, his smell, everything about him seemed to erase all that she was feeling. She was finally starting to feel a little like herself again.

"Well I guess we both have a lot to work on, don't we? I mean we are honestly two of the most messed up people I have ever seen." She felt harry laugh as he held her tighter.

"Very true but at least we have each other, Right?" Harry asked tentatively.

"Right." Ginny assured him as she pulled away from the hug slightly to look at him. "Harry, I really missed you this last year. I know we are never going to have a normal life but I would try okay?" a huge smile spread over Harrys face.

"I can't think of anything I would rather do, than spend the rest of my life with you Ginny. As for it being normal I am sorry but that is never going to happen. I mean with you being the next greatest Chaser in Quidditch history." Ginny looked at him with a smile.

"Promise me one thing?" Ginny asked pulling away from Harry even more to sit back on her bed.

"Anything, everything." Harry sat down next to her grabbing her hand.

"Never leave me again. I mean ever."

"Gin I don't…"

"I know that things will happen, and that you still want to be an Auror and that means missions but I want to know, everything. Where you are going, and what the danger is because I don't think I can go through this again."

With a smile Harry pulled her into him again "I promise Gin. No more secrets ever."


End file.
